


4 + 1

by pyblos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyblos/pseuds/pyblos
Summary: four times tsukishima pretended he didn't care and the one time he admitted he did
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	4 + 1

**= the first time =**

As you watched yet another boy confess to your friend, you wondered why you had yet to receive any. It was your second year in high school now, and yet, you were still confessionless and boyfriendless.

Were you not pretty enough? No, that wasn’t it. You knew for a fact that you were pretty, maybe not supermodel gorgeous, but pretty enough. Still, what exactly was it that you were lacking for guys to avoid you like the plague?

You had caught a few boys shooting you admiring glances, but none had come forward with a confession or even an invitation to hang out. It frustrated you, this lack of romantic action in your life.

After catching the class chair sneaking peeks at you over the past week, you decided to take matters into your own hands. If the boys weren’t going to come to you, then you were going to go to them.

Marching up to him when the teacher dismissed the class, you held out the box of chocolates and the confession letter to him. “Hi, I really like you and I’m pretty sure you like me too, so would you like to go out with me?”

He flushed a deep red and his head just about exploded. “U-uh, I would love to!”

His hands reached out to accept the items from you when he seemed to see something behind you. “But I can’t! I’m sorry!” He squeaked out, face now pale, and darted out of class.

Seriously? What was that?

You turned around to see your cousin Tadashi and his friend Tsukishima Kei. Tadashi was talking to Tsukishima as he was packing up his bag, his signature headphones around his neck. You huffed. What on earth did the class chair see for him to freak out and reject you like that?

Whatever. There were always other guys.

But you soon noticed that every time you confessed, the guys would always end up rejecting you, some even running away immediately. And every time that happened, you always found Tsukishima in your vicinity. But what was the connection?

Tsukishima couldn’t be the cause for the rejections, he didn’t even care about you. He had barely shown any interest when Tadashi had introduced the two of you, and you had come to a mutual understanding that you would only talk in the presence of your cousin.

“Tadashi, I am going insane! Why do all the guys reject me or run away when I confess to them? I’m just trying to find loooove,” you wailed as you dropped down on his bedroom floor, body sprawled out in a starfish pattern.

“There there,” he patted your head gently. “I’m sure you’ll find that special someone one day!”

You pouted, staring up at the ceiling. “At this rate, I’m convinced that guys are allergic to me.”

“I’m not.” Tadashi chirped, shoving you over to make space for him to join you on the floor. “Neither is Tsukki.”

“Yeah, but you two don’t count. You’re my cousin and he’s your friend.” Sighing, you rolled onto your stomach and rested your chin on your folded hands.

“He could be more…” Your cousin mumbled, but you missed what he said, too preoccupied with your thoughts.

“Ugh. Feed me Tadashi. I’m too sad right now. Fix it with food.”

* * *

**= the second time =**

“F/n-kun, you’re late again.” Your teacher frowned at your panting figure in the doorway. 

Your face was flushed from the exercise and you muttered out a short apology and quickly made your way to your seat. Throughout the lesson you could barely pay attention, your stomach growling loudly, attracting attention from neighboring seats.

‘Damnit.’ You thought miserably. ‘If only I woke up earlier, maybe then I could have had breakfast.’

When class finally ended, you quickly packed your stuff up, eager to grab something to drink from the vending machine.

“Woah, Y/n, your stomach was recalling going off during class huh?” Tadashi giggled as he walked alongside you. Tsukishima scowled slightly as he accompanied the two of you, strolling leisurely even though you were walking quickly.

Damn being short, you pouted internally. “Yeah, I woke up late again and I didn’t have enough time to eat breakfast.” You quickened your pace when the vending machine came in sight.

“Y/n, that’s not healthy,” your cousin chided you, a concerned look on his usually cheery face.

“I know,” you whined. “But I can’t help it, sometimes it’s just so hard to wake up on time.”

Grabbing the strawberry milk box, you sighed in satisfaction as the flavorful liquid hit your tongue. “Strawberry milk is the best.”

Tsukishima stared at you, head tilted slightly in contemplation. You noticed him looking and offered him some of your milk. 

“No, it’s okay. You drink it.” He replied, turning to walk to your next class. Shrugging, you continued to drink it, humming happily now that you had something to fill your empty stomach.

Over the next few days, you found waking up late, and thus having to skip breakfast again and again and again. On the third day of being late, however, you arrived to a pleasant surprise on your desk, and you looked around to see if anyone was looking at it.

A carton of strawberry milk sat there innocently, waving a little shy hello to you with its adorable pink packaging. You picked it up, studying for any signs of a note but found none.

Oh well, you weren’t going to reject free milk. And it was strawberry milk too.

You happily sipped on the drink when the teacher’s back was turned a little smile on your face.

“Did you enjoy the milk, Y/n?” Tadashi bounced up to you when class ended, his bag slung over one shoulder.

You nodded, grinning up at him. “Was it you who left it for me?”

The brunet shook his head. “No, it wasn’t me. Wasn’t there a note or anything?”

“I checked but there was nothing.” You held up the empty carton for him to inspect.

“Hmm,” Tadashi frowned, turning to shoot a look at Tsukishima.

You turned to him and asked him, “Did you see who left it Tsukishima?”

“No, I have better things to do than keep an eye out for your potential admirers.” He sniffed, pushing his glasses up.

Well, that was rude. You turned away from him and made your way to the next class, missing the look that your cousin shot Tsukishima.

It became a routine for you to arrive to class and have a carton of strawberry milk waiting for you, regardless of whether you were late or not. You wished you knew who it was that was giving them to you so that you could reciprocate the favor, or in the very least thank them.

* * *

**= the third time =**

You had made the mistake of asking out the wrong guy, not knowing that he had a girlfriend. He had kindly rejected you and you apologized for the awkwardness, and the both of you had agreed to move past it.

His girlfriend hadn’t got the memo apparently, from the way she was screaming at you in the hallway right now.

You could barely understand what she was saying and only caught bits and pieces of her shrieking about how you tried to steal her boyfriend, that you were a relationship wreck, and that you were desperate.

Starting to zone out from her repetitive yelling, you nearly missed her hand shooting out to slap you. You could only watch as her hand seemed to move in slow motion to land a hard smack across your face, frozen in place.

As you closed your eyes and braced for impact, the pain never came. Opening your eyes in confusion, you realized that a long, pale hand had grabbed her wrist, preventing her from completing the action.

You followed the hand back to the tall blond standing behind you, his eyes glinting dangerously.

“Tsukishima!” You gasped, stepping closer to him and away from the girl’s slapping range.

He glanced down at you before looking back at the girl, her wrist still in his grasp. “Don’t go around slapping people. It makes you look pathetic.” He sneered, releasing his hold on her.

Her hand fell limply to her side, and she seemed to finally see the crowd she had attracted with her outburst. Flushing deeply, she burst into tears and run away from the scene, her sobs echoing off the now silent hallway,

Tsukishima grabbed your arm and began dragging you to class, only pausing shortly to yell over his shoulder. “What are you looking at? Get to class, idiots.”

When you were finally seated in your class, you turned around to face Tsukishima was sitting behind you. “Hey, thanks for that back there. It’s nice to know you care.” You teased, smiling softly at him.

He merely grunted and put his head down onto the table in response.

* * *

**= the fourth time =**

How did you get into this situation? All you wanted to do was study for your upcoming test and now you have some guy caging you between the wall and his body.

“C’mon, give a little kiss, you’re too cute to resist.” He crooned, bringing a hand up to brush a piece of your hair out of your face.

You cringed, disgusted by his unwanted touch. “Please leave me alone, I don’t want to do that.”

“What? I’m so hot though, are you sure you don’t want to give me even a tiny kiss?” He leered down at you, his cigarette breath assaulting your sense.

Grimacing, you pressed yourself further into the wall. Why on earth did you decide to study in such a desolate corner? Oh right, you wanted to be away from the noise and chaos that came with the student population. And now you were paying for it.

‘Someone please walk down here and save me.’ You begged whatever force that was out there to help you. ‘If he breathes one more time into my face I might actually die.’

Just as the boy was about to open his mouth and submit you to torture once more, he was yanked off you forcefully and thrown to the ground.

Before you could even process what was happening, Tsukishima was already pounding him into the ground, fists turning bloody from the ferocity of his punches.

You yelped and darted forward to break up the fight. “Tsukishima stop! He’s down already, stop!”

The blond got off him, face slipping back into an impassive mask. “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to do so the second time around.”

The guy scrambled to his feet and ran off, not even sparing you a second glance. You turned to Tsukishima and began fussing over his bloodied and busted knuckles, tugging out your handkerchief to wipe them. 

“You didn’t have to do that for me Tsukishima. But thank you.” You looked up at him, hands still holding his.

Snatching his hands back, he replied cooly, “I didn’t do it for you. He was just pissing me off with his face.” With that, he walked away, leaving you to smile brightly at his retreating back. 

‘It’s okay Tsukishima, I know you care, and that’s enough.’

* * *

**= the fifth time =**

The bell rang, signifying the end of your final class of the day. You breathed a sigh of relief, eager to leave school and go home to sleep. It was yours and Fujiwara Enki’s turn to clean the classroom for the week.

You packed up your things and waited for everyone to leave, grabbing the cleaning supplies from the corner of the room. When the last person had cleared the room, you turned to look at Fujiwara, ready to make some conversation when you realized he wasn’t there.

Scratching your head in confusion, you poked your head out of the room to see if he was outside. 

He was not.

He probably forgot about the cleaning duty and left already. You sighed to yourself. Looks like you’ll be cleaning alone today.

You got to work, sweeping the floor and tidying up as you went, going as far as to straighten up crooked tables and chairs. 

“Y/n? What are you doing alone?” Tsukishima spoke, entering the classroom.

You straightened up in surprise. “Hey, Tsukishima. I was supposed to be cleaning with Fujiwara but I guess he forgot about it.” You explained, returning to your cleaning.

Tsukishima frowned. “What an asshole.”

“It’s fine, I don’t have much to do anyway.” You shrugged nonchalantly.

With your back turned to him, you didn’t catch the look of fond exasperation he sent you nor the fact that he had set down his bag and began helping you clean.

“Oh, Tsukishima, why did you come back to class? I thought you have volleyball practice now?” You turned to look at him. “Eh? What are you doing?”

“I forgot my shoe bag.” He replied shortly, focused on wiping the tables down.

“Oh, um.” You paused, taken aback at the sight before you. Was he really helping you to clean right now? “Why are you helping me?”

The blond made an annoyed sound and glared at you. “Can you just be quiet and clean?”

Biting back a smile, you nodded and made your way to wipe down the whiteboard. You were able to clean the bottom half easily enough, but no matter how high you seemed to jump, you just couldn’t reach the top of the board.

A warm body pressed against your back and grabbed the cloth from you, easily cleaning the spots you were unable to reach. Frozen in shock, your heart thundered as you realized that Tsukishima was pressed against you. 

Holy shit. Tsukishima Kei was pressed against you. And his heart was beating just as fast as yours was.

He finished cleaning but remained where he was, one arm stretch above your head and the other pressed next to yours for support.

You cleared your throat hesitantly. “Tsu-tsukishima?”

“Yes?” You could feel the vibrations of his voice as he spoke.

“Um,” what were you going to say? You couldn’t think straight, not with him in such close proximity. You spun around, face meeting his chest. Leaning back slightly to look at him, any words that were about to come out got lost, and you swallowed hard.

From this angle, you had an up-close view of his face and you realized for the first time that he was extremely attractive. You studied his eyes, brown with little flecks of gold smattered across those brown eyes.

Your gaze darted down to his lips and you subconsciously licked your own, wondering how his would fit against yours. What were you thinking? A light blush coated your cheeks.

Clearing your throat, you tried to speak again. “Uh, Tsuki-

You squeaked as you were cut off by the very pair of lips you were just thinking about, his arms coming down to wrap around your waist. Relaxing into the kiss, you reciprocated his actions, reaching up to clasp your hands around his neck.

For someone who seemed so emotionless, he kissed with so much passion it was almost overwhelming. 

He pulled back first, resting his forehead against yours as you both caught your breath. Opening your eyes slowly, you stared at him, a little nonplussed.

“Do-do you like me?” Your voice was small, hesitant.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, an endearing smile appearing on his face. “No, I just go around kissing people randomly. Yes, you idiot. I do like you.”

“Oh.” You didn’t know what to reply. 

“Finally!” An overjoyed Tadashi came barreling into the two of you, squeezing you tightly. “Oh my god, Y/n, you have no idea how long Tsukki has been pining afte-MMPHHH!”

Tsukishima dragged your cousin away by his collar, his other hand covering his mouth. “I’ll talk to you later Y/n.”

“Bye Tsukishima! Bye Tadashi!” You waved at the retreating pair.  Oh my god, Tsukishima Kei just kissed you. Oh my god. Oh my  _ god _ .


End file.
